


Helmet can be Used as Medical Device

by aviva_aviva



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviva_aviva/pseuds/aviva_aviva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the events of Days of future past, Erik decides to try and reconcile with Charles. They have reached an understanding, but that does not mean that other people don't completely misunderstand some parts of Erik. Or the five times people misunderstood the reason why Erik was wearing his helmet and one time when it was clear as rain. Post DOFP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hank McCoy

Erik exited the Charles' room, the door closing themselves. He walked down the hall, his pose more relaxed than before. When he was tackled to the ground.

He extended his arm, the metal hook morphing into the dagger, which was pushed down to the ground by the blue paw.

Erik glared, but Hank did not move, pinning Erik down to the ground, so he couldn't move. Erik forced his muscles to relax.

Hank lowered his head next to Erik's. "Whatever you are planing, it is not going to work."

"I am not planning anything." The pressure on Erik's torso increased. Erik tried to hit Hank in the balls, but he only got a wince in return.

Hank then tried to take the helmet off, but it would not budge at all.

Erik used his magnetism to make it stick to his head. But the movement put pressure on the neck, making Erik wince.

"Get it off."

"No."

They both stared at each other, none of them wanted to lose out.

"I don't trust you." Hank then stood up, his blue form looming above Erik.

He leaned on his hands. "You made that point crystal clear."

The moment passed. Erik looked at Hank warily, as he slowly stood up. But Hank only looked at him, not stopping him and not helping him either.

Hank slowly changed back, his blue fur retreating to make place for the white skin and dark hair. "If anything happens to the professor, I know all the people that are still trying to capture you."


	2. Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Ororo Monroe

Erik's first class as the teacher in Charles' school ended up without any mishaps. He dismissed the class, as he sat down, relaxing. That ended up a lot better than he imagined.

He could hear most of the students leaving the class. He smiled a little at that, then he realized that three of them stayed behind.

Charles might have talked a lot about them and they did have a self-introduction session in the beginning of the class, but he still struggled to put the names to their faces.

The red haired one looked at him with a lot of intention, like trying to make him guess what she wanted. There was also the brown-haired boy with sunglasses and the white haired girl behind her.

He remembered the boy, Scott, as he was introduced as Alex's brother. The girls were a little harder to place, but he put the names on the faces, Ororo and Jean.

He kneeled down, to be at the same level as them. "Is there something you wanted, Jean?"

Her head tilted, she looked at him some more. "You can't hear me, can you?"

"Hear you?" Erik was confused, until he remembered that she is also a telepath. "Telepathically? No, I can't."

"Why not?" the boy asked, as he stepped forward. Erik noticed that he positioned himself so he could quickly move between him and Jean.

Erik pointed to his helmet. "This thing blocks my mind. Nothing can go in or out."

"So even professor never read your mind?" Ororo was a lot more polite than Scott. But she looked worried.

"Not true." He flinched at the memory of the beach in Cuba. "He had been in my mind many times. Most recently today."

"Then why?"

"It is to protect us, right professor?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Scott's tone was dismissive.

"Don't you remember what the professor said. He experienced a lot of bad things in his life." Ororo's tone was patient, assertive, but also a little bored.

"Like he cares. He also used to be terrorist."

"For mutant cause. Since his mind would bring pain to empaths and telepaths, he shields it."

The argument continued, as Jean came closer. "I trust you. Like profess trust you as well."

Then she turned to both her friends, who shut up and looked at her. They both smiled, as they followed her out of the classroom.


	3. Pietro and Wanda Maximoff

The blaring lights and music made his ears hurt and his brain spin around. To help him ground, Erik touched the helmet on his head and closed his eyes.

After a minute, he opened them again, trying to ignore the masses of young people that were all round him. He cursed under his breath. He did not want to be here. What was Charles thinking?

As he made his way around the place, looking for that one face, but he did not see that distinctive silver hair.

"I would expect that a president's assassin would be better at hiding."

Erik turned around, where he saw Peter, standing there relaxed, while looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"You need to rethink your fashion."

"Fashion?" Erik asked, his nose wrinkling.

"Helmet. Makes you look ridiculous."

Erik quickly touched this helmet, to make sure it is still there. Then blinked. "Charles wants to..." He realized that there is nobody in front of him, and turned around to find him.

Peter already moved to the nearby tables, talking with the red haired girl about his age. The girl turned to him, tried to stifle a laugh, and waved.

Erik walked to their table, nodding to the girl. "Wanda, I believe?"

"Yes." She turned to Peter and started to laugh. "I am sorry." She turned back to Erik. "But you look weird."

Erik sighed, as he sat down. "Charles wants to speak with both of you."


	4. Raven Darkhölme

Erik leaned on the table, sipping his diluted spinach juice, as he was looking at the sunrise. He was trying to enjoy the morning, when there was still peaceful inside the Xavier school. He needed peace.

Raven came in the kitchen, looking at Erik. She then turned without saying anything, getting a banana from the fruit bowl.

Erik put his glass down, and stared at Raven. They were like that for a couple of minutes, Raven eating the fruit and Erik looking at her.

"What are you doing here, Erik?" Raven finally turned to Erik, honestly baffled.

"I came to make amends."

"Seriously?" Raven shook her head, as she stopped eating a peach. She started to slowly move inside Erik's personal space, so they were face to face, be able to feel each other breaths. "I find it hard to believe."

"I still have no intention of lying to you." Erik did not lean back, but met her head on. They were at the stalemate.

"I find that hard to believe.."

"You do not believe, that I am capable of changing?"

Raven's eyes narrowed. "You act like it."

Erik titled her head, waiting for an explanation.

"You still don't trust anybody, do you?"

"I trust you. And Charles." He smiled in her face. "As surprising as it is."

"No, you don't."

Erik averted his eyes, took his glass and moved away from her. He took a swallow from it, looking down.

Raven turned back, taking the half-eaten peach and another banana, moving towards the door.

"I am truly sorry." Erik looked now at Raven's back, his face solemn. She turned around to look at him. "I never should have tried to kill you."

Raven laughed. She came closer. "I already forgive you for that."

"Then what?"

"That is what I am talking about." She knocked on the helmet that Erik was wearing.

She shook her head as she left the kitchen, leaning confused Erik behind.


	5. James "Logan" Howlett

Erik was doing push up, when he noticed somebody else entered the room. He looked up, looking at Logan, standing near him, standing near the wall. He sat down, and looked up at him.

He started to stand up, when he saw the claws came out of Logan's hands. He did not move, as he raised his hands, relaxing his stance, looking in question.

"Who are you?" Logan asked, not moving from his position.

"Erik."

"The metal bender?" Logan retracted his claws. He leaned back, but his stance was still of somebody that was prepared for every attack.

"That one." Erik now stood up, feeling more in his element.

"Nice tactic." Logan said as he looked up into the window.

"What?" Erik was confused. Wasn't Logan usually more straightforward.

Logan shuddered. "The metal helmet. So you always have metal to control."

"Right."

Logan took a cigar, and started to chew on it. It was probably Charles that annoyed him in not lighting it.

"What to spare?" Erik said, as he lowered his center of gravity, putting his arms up. He could use some exercise.

Logan grinned, as he punched with his left arm.


	6. Charles Xavier

"Can I try something?"

Erik turned around, noticing Charles at the doors of his room. Charles wiggled his fingers next to his temple.

He turned back to look at the skyline, his pose not changing at all, as he continued sitting on the chair. He made three metal balls circle above his hand, that was above the table in front of him. The other was supporting his head.

Charles wheeled himself to the other side of the table. There was a disordered chess set, that he started to prepare for the new game. Black for him and white for Erik.

Erik glanced at the board. "Are we capable of having a conversation without chess?" He let the balls above his hand fall on the windowsill.

"Probably." Charles finished setting the board. "First move is yours."

They took a couple of moves in silence. Pawn to c4, Knight to f6, pawn to g3, pawn to g6 and so on.

"Decided that I am a danger to the school as well?" said Erik, as he watched Charles knight take his pawn.

Charles looked up at his face, as Erik moved his knight with his finger. He waited until Erik looked at him, then he took his knight and took his.

"That is not what I meant..."

"Then what?"

Erik glared at Charles, his eyes narrowing, as he was standing up, looming over him. The metal balls started to circle around him.

"I was trying to diminish the simulation to your trigeminal nerve nuclei." Charles glanced at the balls, that started to circle around his head with the smile.

"So you could control me? Made me one of your puppets?"

"Migraines."

"What?" Erik stepped back at this word, looking taken aback. He sat back, when Charles waved his hand back to the chair. The metal balls fell to the ground.

"You always start wearing the helmet, when you migraines are starting." He shuddered. "Why do you think I let you have it in the first place?"

Erik looked out of the window, thinking. Then he took the helmet with his hand, removing it from his head. He flinched, shutting his eyes and gripping his head of the nose.

Charles moved behind him, placing his hands on both of his temples, closing his eyes.

Erik's face started to relax, and after a couple of minutes, there was no pain in his head anymore. He opened his eyes and looked behind him. "Thank you."


End file.
